La confiance tue
by S'Lia
Summary: Tony ne croyait pas aux films d'horreurs. Plus depuis ses 9 ans. En revanche, il croyait Gibbs. Jamais Gibbs ne le blesserait. N'est-ce pas?


**Titre**: _"La confiance tue" _  
**Genre:** Court OS, horreur, très-très- vague espoir de slash. Un peu de gore aussi pour aller avec le genre ^-^  
**Rating:** M ( Par sécurité, pis vu le genre... )

**Résumé:** Tony ne croyait pas aux films d'horreurs. Plus depuis ses 9 ans. En revanche, il croyait Gibbs. Jamais Gibbs ne le blesserait. N'est-ce pas?

* * *

Les bureaux étaient calmes. Pour être exact, ils étaient même totalement silencieux, au point qu'on entendait le ronronnement des machines, et le tic-tac discret d'une petite horloge de bureau.

Tous ses petits bruits habituellement recouverts par l'agitations constante, le fourmillement des agents vacant à leur tâche avec plus ou moins d'empressement, par les sonneries, les bips des recherches en cours ou terminées, des conversations, des téléphones, du son des touches pressées sur un clavier ou du clic d'une souris d'ordinateur.

Un flot de lumière illuminait les bureaux à travers l'immense baie vitrée. Mettant en valeur leurs sièges vides, le silence du local. Une seule silhouette était là, immobile comme seule une statue ou un mort pouvait l'être. Juste là, debout à côté d'un bureau, face à cette lumineuse baie vitrée.

Le 'ding' de l'ascenseur détonna dans l'inactivité ambiante. A l'intérieur, un Tony DiNozzo pressé, mais pas d'une urgence inquiète.

" Gibbs!" L'appel jaillit à peine les portes furent entrouvertes. Empressé, Tony l'était. Mais c'était un état habituel d'un membre de l'équipe de Gibbs. Un patron qui n'aimait pas attendre et mettait rapidement les autres agents à son rythme. Non que Tony n'ait jamais été d'une nature réellement calme et paisible.

Un pas hors de l'ascenseur, Tony marqua une pause. Prenant conscience de l'atmosphère inhabituelle, du silence d'un NCIS qui, réellement, ne s'arrêtait jamais. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la pièce, accrochant la silhouette de son patron. Immobile mais présent. Inconsciemment rassuré par sa présence, il repoussa ce titillement gênant sans vraiment s'y attarder. Gibbs marquait tant la normalité d'une journée ici, au NCIS, que son esprit glissa sur le reste, reprenant son cours normal de pensée. Donner rapidement les informations que Gibbs attendait avant qu'il ne s'impatiente. Trop.

Il marcha rapidement vers son patron. S'il n'était pas ancré en lui au sentiment, non à la connaissance, que Gibbs était la sécurité, il aurait remarqué son immobilité, sa posture moins rigide et droite de marine qu'à l'accoutumée.

" Boss, Abby a les résultats de l'analyse de la victime. Ducky avait raison, il y a bien un élément inconnu dans son sang, mais elle _n'a pas _encore trouvé quoi." Quelques enjambées pressées, et il atteignit la hauteur de Gibbs. " Mais on est dessus, Boss!" corrigea-t-il aussitôt avec énergie, avant qu'une énième claque sur le sommet du crâne ne lui demande ce qu'il faisait encore là s'il n'avait rien à lui donner.

Il n'y eut pas de claque sur sa tête. Gibbs se tourna vers lui, lentement, ses chaussures raclèrent le sol. Gibbs ne traînait jamais des pieds.

Son patron portait du noir aujourd'hui. Aussi, il ne vit pas les tâches presque sèches, se confondant avec le tissu.

"Où est Mcgee?" s'enquit-il notant l'absence du bleu. De tous en vérité. Le silence de Gibbs commença à le rendre nerveux. " Patron?" Il demanda, un rire nerveux au fond de la gorge sans savoir pourquoi. Son instinct lui hurla que ça n'allait pas, qu'il devait se sortir de là. Maintenant. Son corps esquissa un mouvement de recul, hésitant. Alors que tous les poils de son corps se dressaient, lui disaient de déguerpir, une autre partie ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patron, déclanchait de telles alarmes. Comment Gibbs pourrait être un danger. Ce que son inconscient avait détecté et que son esprit n'appréhendait pas.

Ce fut une seconde de trop. Il vit les déchirures sur le visage de Gibbs en même temps que Gibbs fut sur lui. Rien de ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé ou secrètement espéré. Juste un poids lourd, une masse animale et vorace qui le percuta. Aucune de ces techniques de combats précises et mortelles que Gibbs avait appris des marines. Rien des prises répétées en salle d'entraînement. Juste un assaut brutale, et sauvage, totalement désordonné, étrangement vorace. Et fort, beaucoup trop fort, il n'avait jamais connu Gibbs aussi fort, comme s'il n'était devenu qu'une masse d'instincts affamés. Il se débattit dans un flou de mouvements, de plus en plus paniqués, aveugles, pour tenter de décrocher la masse qui s'accrochait à lui. Gibbs.

Sa tête heurta le sol, des points noirs fleurirent sa vision, sa conscience se troubla. Il avait la joue pressée sur le linoléum froid. Une trace de sang disparaissait derrière le bureau. Des marques de doigts sanglants sur les côtés comme si on s'y était agrippé. Du sang comme celui qui envahissait sa bouche, et Tony ne savait pas d'où il venait. Il sentit les dents de Gibbs s'enfoncer dans son cou dénudé. Déchirant la peau puis la chair, aisément malgré les dents humaines totalement inappropriées depuis des siècles d'évolutions, normalement lisses et inutiles à rompre si facilement l'épaisseur d'une peau et s'enfoncer dans la chair. Mais Gibbs continuait à mâcher la chair, sa peau rendue glissante par le sang jaillissant de la plaie, totalement inconscient de telles vérités. La conscience de Tony, elle, s'éclipsa bien avant que le lambeau de chair soit arraché, ses beaux yeux verts exorbités dans la peur et l'horreur, et surtout l'incompréhension face à la faim et la sauvagerie mortelle de son patron.

Non pas que Gibbs s'en soucie, alors qu'il mordait avec encore plus de voracité, dépeçant le corps inerte devant lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que le bruit de la mastication acharné de Gibbs, de ses râles affamés et impatients, et le sang de Tony qui se figeait lentement en une corolle sombre sur le linoléum clair.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

Hello merci à ceux qui se sont laisser tenter! J'espère cette pauvre tentative d'atmosphère genre "film de zombies" n'est pas trop ratée, et même vous a plu. ( Et également avoir traumatisé gentiment deux ou trois personnes. ;p ) Personnellement les zombies sont mon anti-stress et trip personnel ^^  
Stop au blabla,

Kiss, Lia


End file.
